


Felicidad

by alderaan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/pseuds/alderaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve recupera algo que creía perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

Steve McGarrett apenas recuerda la última vez que fue feliz, realmente feliz. Antes de la muerte de su madre, por supuesto, porque después…

No es que haya crecido siendo un adolescente especialmente triste, pero no recuerda ningún momento de auténtica felicidad después de cumplir los 15. La muerte de su madre destrozó su familia, la desintegró, y desde entonces ha vivido con un deje de amargura que no le ha abandonado nunca.

A lo largo de los años ha tenido momentos de euforia, sí, varios en realidad, en los cuales esa amargura apenas se dejaba notar. Como cuando un partido le salía especialmente bien y marcaba varios touchdowns, o como cuando volvía vivo de sus misiones y lo celebraba con sus compañeros. Y también recuerda con cariño el día que se convirtió en un SEAL. Euforia, sí. Alegría, puede que también. Pero ¿feliz? ¿Completamente feliz? No.

Hasta que anoche, entre susurros, Danny le confesó que quizá… " _sólo quizá, Steven, así que no te emociones_ " …Hawaii podía ser un bonito lugar para vivir. " _Y no te rías o negaré haber dicho esto_ ", añadió Danny.

Afortunadamente la oscuridad de su habitación ocultó su risa y los besos de Danny ahogaron la carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar.

Y hoy, sentado en la orilla, frente al mar, ve como Danny juega con Grace entre las olas. Oye los gritos emocionados de la niña, y la sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañero le hace sonreír a él también.

Y una sensación de poderosa y absoluta felicidad le embarga hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

Hoy vuelve a ser feliz. Completamente feliz.

Hoy vuelve a tener una familia.

Fin


End file.
